Safe and Sound
by Lazel is the best couple ever
Summary: Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover:Takes place in The Deathly Hallows when Ron leaves Harry and Hermione. When Ron leaves Hermione she goes crying in the forest. There she meets Apollo,god of the Sun,and falls in love with him. Apollo makes Hermione a goddess of bravery and courage. Will Harry find out? Hermione/Apollo story
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover:Takes place in The Deathly Hallows when Ron leaves Harry and Hermione. When Ron leaves Hermione she goes crying in the forest. There she meets Apollo,god of the Sun,and falls in love with him. Apollo makes Hermione a goddess of bravery and courage. Will Harry find out? Hermione/Apollo story


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione's POV**

'Ron is an idiot. How could he leave me and Harry? We are his best friends and I was his girlfriend. I loved him even though he was selfish and useless. I just don't understand him.' I thought while running through the forest. I was crying and I never looked back even though I heard Harry yelling at me to come back. I just run untill I very deep in the forest. I hope Harry will understand that I need some time alone.

I continued running untill I bumped into something. Nope,not a something,it was someone. I looked up and saw a boy about 18 years old smiling at me. He helped me got up. I was very thirsty, hungry and tired so, naturally I fainted.

**-Line break-**

When I finally woke up I wasn't in the forest anymore. Actually,I was on a couch in a house. The boy from the forest was sitting on a chair next to me.

"Who are you?"I asked

"My name is Apollo. What's your name?"asked Apollo

"My name is Hermione Granger. Where am I?"I asked

"You are in my house. Are you hungry? I can make a pizza."

"No,thank you. Maybe later."I smiled at him. He was very handsome. He had beautiful curly blond hair and blue eyes. He was also muscular.

"Your wand is on the table."

"How did you know that was a wand?"I asked

"I'll explain later. I also know that you are a witch. Now, you need to get some rest."

I didn't want to sleep and I wanted answers but I was still tired and I fell asleep.

**Apollo's POV**

I was searching for Artemis in the forest when a girl bumped into me. She had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She looked up and I smiled at her. I helped her got up and then I noticed a wand in her pocket. So,she is a witch. She fainted and I took her to my house on Mt Olympius. I healed her and put her on my couch. I sat on a chair next to her and waited for her to wake up.

She woke up after 30 minutes of sleeping but she still looked tired.

"Who are you?"she asked

"My name is Apollo. What's your name?"

"My name is Hermione Granger. Where am I"

"You are in my house. Are you hungry? I can make a pizza."

"No,thank you. Maybe later."Hermione smiled at me.

"Your wand is on the table."

"How did you know that was a wand?"she asked

"I'll explain later. I also know that you are a witch. Now, you need to get some rest."

She soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

When I woke up Apollo was gone and standing near me was a seventeen year old girl with bushy red hair and green eyes. She reminded me of Ginny which made me wonder how long have I been here sleeping. Harry must be worried about me.

"You're finaly awake."the girl smiled

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"I'm Hermione Jean Granger."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where is Apollo?"

"He is in the kitchen, making pizza. He told me to take care of you."

"Okay. Are you his girlfriend? And how did he know I am a witch?"

"No, I'm his friend and for the second question, how much do you know about greek mythology?"

"You mean the gods like Zeus,Hera,Artemis? Than I know a lot. I learned about them in school."

"Well, the gods are all real and Apollo is one of them. He's the god of the sun and poetry."

Somehow, I knew she wasn't lying.

"So are you a minor goddess?"

"No, I'm the Oracle of Delphi. I tell prophrecies."

"Okay. Can we help Apollo make pizza?"

"Sure. I'll show you around the house."

Harry's POV

Ron left us. I can't believe that my best friend would do something like that. Hermione started crying and running in the forest. I shouted her name but she didn't look back or stopped running. I understand she needs some time alone, but does she have to run to the forest every time she's upset? I decided to make something to eat until she returnes.

&&&&&&&&&&Line Break&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was in the forest for two hours. I'm really worried. I hope she's alright.


End file.
